We Are Broken
by Nelvea
Summary: Deux coeurs brisés seront-ils capables de se ressouder? Comment? Lorsqu'amour et haine, trouble et passion, violence et sentiments se font face... Tous Humains


**We Are Broken**

**Chapitre 1: Rencontre.**

J'étais allongée sur mon lit. Du classique me parvenait aux oreilles. Encore ma mère sans doute...

Mais que dis-je! Bien sur que non ce n'étais pas ma mère! J'étais partie de Phoénix depuis quelques jours déjà et elle n'étais pas avec moi.

J'étais venue à Seattle faire mes études, en partie pour la laisser respirer. J'avais senti son agacement ces deux dernières années. Elle avait souhaité plus que tout que je reste avec elle avant la fin du lycée. Mais elle rêvait pourtant avec force de suivre Phil -mon beau père-, dans ses déplacements. Il était joueur professionnel de baseball et devait souvent partir quelques temps pour des voyages plus ou moins longs. Je voyais à chaque fois les yeux de ma mère briller de culbabilité et de l'envie de le suivre. Je savais qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas, mais elle et moi savions toutes les deux qu'il n'y avait -de toute manière- pas d'autre choix. Aller chez mon père aurait été au dessus de mes forces et elle m'en aurait empêché de toute manière. Mon passé était encore trop douloureux. Du moins c'était ce que je croyait. J'y faisais face de plus en plus souvent, en partie grâce à mes lectures intensives. Elles avaient pour but de me monopoliser le cerveau pour ne penser qu'au monde imaginaire et à la fiction créée par un auteur quelconque... mais apparament, les choses ne devaient pas être aussi facile pour moi, pas d'échappatoire possible, même lorsqu'un moment de détente se profilait à l'horizon. C'était souvent que me yeux s'arrêtaient sur une phrase qui pour moi se chargeait de sens. Je revivais alors à vitesse éclair des brides d'un passé que je n'avais pas voulue. Que j'aurais voulue oublier. Au lieu de ça j'avais laissé mon esprit divaguer. J'en avais assez de le retenir. Peut-être qu'en le laisse agir à ses guise, j'en souffrirais sans doute un moment, mes peut être que cela avait des chances de résorber mes douleurs? Je l'espérais avec force, mais la certitude et la confiance n'avaient jamais été mes principales qualitées.

J'avais donc insisté pour qu'une fois mon diplôme obtenue, je parte m'installer dans une chambre universitaire, ailleurs, là où je serais prise. A l'autre bout du pays, sans doute. Peut-être bien dans le nord ouest! Je ne voulais plus voir le soleil. Il avait le dont de me tapper sur les nerfs. Je n'avais pas l'âme aussi lumineuse de ma mère lorsqu'elle était dans son état normal. En fait j'étais réservée, trop mature pour mon âge -selon ma mère-, et solitaire. Je n'aimais pas me mélanger aux autres, et encore moins que mon état d'esprit ne se reflète pas dans le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur. J'aimais le beau temps pourtant, malgré mes affirmations. Tout comme j'étais sure qu'il allait me manquer. Mais l'Arizona était trop sec pour moi. Je voulais de la pluie. Que le ciel relache sur le sol toutes les larmes de mon corps. Ma mère ne savais pas ce projet de m'éloigner autant. Je ne lui avais pas dit que les principaux dossiers que j'avais envoyé aux universités étaient pour me réfugier loin. Dans le nord. Loin de ma vie actuelle, mais aussi loin d'elle. Elle serait heureuse, au moins elle pourrait vivre pleinement... De plus, ils avaient prévu de vivre à Jacksonville à la rentrée, alors je ne reverais sans doute plus cette maison. Je ne reverais sans doute plus jamais cette ville et ses habitants, tous plus idiots et immatures les uns que les autres -Halleluia!

Dans ses moments de déprimes, dans ces moments où seul Phil aurait pue la réconforter, ma mère aimait à mettre les musiques les plus tristes qu'elle pouvait trouver. Mais bien entendu, elle le cachait devant moi. Elle se permettait une entorce à son visage toujours jovial et doux uniquement lorsqu'elle me croyait au lit. Malgré tout il lui arrivait souvent de s'endormir dans le salon la musique classique aux oreilles en fond musical...

Je la couvrait alors d'une couverture et lui embrassait le front avant de revenir me coucher. Elle avait éveillé en moi un instict maternel. Elle avait beau être ma mère, celle qui m'avait mise au monde voilà 18 ans maintenant, elle avait pourtant agit comme une adolescente plus souvent que moi. On avait en quelque sorte inversé les rôles à mesure que je grandissais. J'avais grandis trop vite. Mais même si elle y avait joué un rôle, elle n'était pas la seule responsable....

Mais où en étais-je?... Ha oui!

J'aimais moi aussi entendre ces musiques. Je me l'avouais pourtant peu souvent. Mon père était pareil à l'époque, et penser à lui me faisait mal. Très mal. J'avais donc prise l'habitude d'entre-ouvrir la porte de ma chambre lorsque la musique me parvenait, de manière à l'écouter sans me sentir coupable. En fait, je crois bien que j'avais tendance à prendre pour prétexte qu'elles étaient en fait mon propre reflet et que mon père n'y était pour rien. Que ma mère avait toujours écoutée ce genre de musiques, qu'elle...

Stop, tu penses trop! Encore cette musique qui te monte à la tête. Si ce n'est pas ta mère alors que était-ce?

Je ne pouvais décemment pas aller voir. Je n'étais ni habillée pour sortir hors de mon refuge, ni prête à me faire remarquer.

Cependant, la curiosité... est un vilain défaut. Oui! Daccord. Bon je disais... La curiosité est plus forte que ma bonne volonté est j'ai bien envie de sortir quelques minutes de ma coquille de protection. Cette carapace toute verte que je m'étais forgée et qui m'emprisonnait depuis trop longtemps. Halleluia! Finalement, l'air frais de Seattle t'aura peut-être fait du bien?

Je pris donc une veste, tant pis pour mes genoux à l'air (aussi moches soient-ils -Bah oui! A force de tomber dessus... Ils étaient pleins de cicatrices...). De toute façon, je ne comptais pas aller frapper à la porte non plus. Sans doute irais-je seulement voir d'où viens le bruit. Je pourrais sans doute plus aisément apprendre plus tard de qui il s'agissait.

La poignet de ma porte dans la main, une larme surgit alors au coin de mes yeux, m'arrachant un cris de frustration. Grrr! Depuis le temps que je m'évertuais à les garder au fond de moi, les voilà qui se pointaient sans que je ne les aient invité. Pire! Elles se déclanchaient à cause de cette musique! De ces notes de guitare, de cette voix sublime qui m'électrocutait le cerveau!

Cette fois s'en fut assez. Je m'essuyais les yeux, pris mon courage à deux mains, et soudain je claquais la porte derrière moi. Le bruit venait de la chambre qui me faisait face. Et sans que j'en pris conscience, mon poing tappait déjà sur la porte. Non! J'étais carrément en train de la ruer de coup!

Ho-Bon-Sang! Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris!

A peine avais-je eu le temps de m'en rendre compte que j'étais littéralement en train de frapper, non plus la porte mais un jeune homme bigrement beau aux cheveux bronze et aux yeux d'un émeraude absolument à couper le souffle. Son torse était d'une musculature parfaite et ma main n'eu d'autre choix que de retomber, inerte, à côté de moi alors que je le dévisageais d'une façon des plus mal élevé qu'il soit.

Fichue malchance! Fichue curiosité! Fichue Moi!

Alors qu'il posait sur moi un regard à la fois interogateur et intrigué, je sentis alors en même temps que son impatience mes joues rougir et son regard d'une profondeur inqualifiable vers mes jambes nues. Et rebelotte! Mes joues prirent une teinte des plus foncées. Mon expression due se lire sur mon visage (gêne et re-gêne, lorsqu'un sourire, puis un rictus d'énervement se présentèrent sur le tracé parfait de ses lèvres délicates. Il allait fermer la porte lorsque mon pied se coinça dedans et que des mots non contrôlés sortirent malancontreusement de ma bouche.

_Je... Désolé..._ -dit-je en baissant vivement la tête vers mes pieds, nus. _Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre. Je..._

_oui? _Fit-il d'un ténor absolument divint qui me fit perdre mes mots, mais tout de même relativement agacé.

Mais qui était-il pour agir ainsi sur moi! J'en pouvais plus de le voir, là, à me faire du charme. Je savais, je le voyais, rien qu'à son allure, qu'il n'était pas du genre à draguer à tout va. Mais pourtant, les sentiments qu'il m'avait fait ressentir ne pouvaient que me mettre en colère. N'est ce pas?... J'en étais pas sure mais dencore une fois mon esprit et mon corps se détachaient et le dernier batta le combat qu'il faisait contre ma raison.

_la prochaine fois, joue moins fort! Et joue une musique plus joviale temps que tu y es! Tu cesseras peut-être de nous casser les oreilles!_

Mon ton avait été grave et mauvais. J'avais senti le rictus de haine dans mes yeux. Ma gorge s'était faite sèche. Mes paroles crues, et... fausses.

Il pouvait jouer autant qu'il le pouvait, autant qu'il le voulait. J'avais beau lui en vouloir de m'avoir fait retrouver ma tristesse que je cherchais à cacher... j'avais beau lui en vouloir de m'avoir fait perdre la tête, de m'être laissé aller aux à des sentiments peu catholiques à son égard, ce qui n'était pas habituel de ma part, je ne pouvais décemment pas lui en vouloir à ce point là. J'avais été injuste, je le savais... Mais je n'eu pas le temps de m'excuser que son regard noir emprisonna une fois de plus le miens. Il me lança alors soudain:

_Si c'est ce que tu veux!_

Avant de claquer la porte devant moi.

Quand je revenais dans ma chambre, une tornade m'assaillit alors. Elle me prit la main et me fiot alors assoir sur mon lit, un air malicieux dans le regard. Je connaissais ce dernier... Roh Alice non! Je te connais à peine et déjà:

_Bella tu m'accompagnes faire du shopping demain aprés-midi? _Me dit-elle en sautillant partout.

_Mais Alice, on y a déjà été hier! Je ne peux pas me permettre d'acheter quoique ce soit, sinon mon compte en banque va exploser avant que je n'atteigne la fin de mon premier mois d'indépendance! _Répondis-je en pensant surtout à fuir cette torture. _Et puis tu sais que j'ai..._

Avant que je n'eu le temps de finir ma phrase elle me lança vivement:

_Tu n'aimes pas ça... blablabla. Oui je suis au courant! Mais..._

_Lache le morceau Alice!_

_Très bien calme toi s'il te plait. Bon voilà... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. _A ces mots, un sourire immense se logea sur son visage. _J'aimerais en fait que tu m'aides à trouver des vêtements simples..._

J'en revenais pas! Alice, la petite styliste en herbe du campus me demandait des conseils à moi! Je devais rêver, c'étais sans doute ça. Soirée entre rêve et cauchemard...

_Bella?_

_Oui?_ Fis-je en roulant des yeux.

_Alors? Tu es d'accord?_

_Daccord pour quoi Alice?_

_Bah pour m'accompagner tête d'âne! Tu es la personne la plus simple que je connaisse, il n'y a qu'à toi que je puisse demander ça..._

_Cesse ce petit jeu s'il te plait. Je veux bien t'accompagner, mais seulement pourquoi tu a soudain si envie de sortir de ton excentricité. Pour un garçon qui plus est... _-ajoutais-je doucement.

Et elle me raconta en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire sa rencontre avec Jasper. Un étudiant en Géographie incroyablement séduisant -selon ses dires. Elle me dit l'avoir rencontré sur un banc alors qu'elle griffonnait ses futures créations et qu'il s'était tout de suite interessé à ses créations. Ils avaient semble-t-il parlé des heures et des heures et rentrait tout juste. Selon elle, il était quelqu'un de simple et voulait tellement lui plaire qu'elle aurait été prête à laisser tomber son style extravagant pour lui.

_Alice! _-la coupais-je dans son blabla_. Je te conseil de rester toi même avec ce gars. Il m'a l'air d'être un gars bien qui sait ce qu'il veux. Si il t'a apprécié comme tu es alors c'est que tu lui plais en étant toi. Aussi extravagante sois tu... _-cette dernière phrase fut dit dans un souffle.

Elle me sauta au coup à m'en étouffer et je fut heureuse de l'entendre dire que j'avais raison.

Je priais inconsciemment pour qu'elle n'ai pas vu mon visage, car mon altercation avec le beau voisin d'à coté me restait encore en travers de la gorge. Si elle s'était rendue compte de quelque chose, elle ne fit cependant aucune remarque et je tomba dans un rêve des plus troublants.

Un bel Appolon aux cheveux bronze et au regard vert me faisait face. Nous étions sur une plage, seuls. L'eau se trouvait à seulement quelques mètre de nous et lui courrait à ma rencontre. Je courrais aussi, je voulais le serrer contre moi. Le tenir dans mes bras, l'embrasser et ... Je tribucha, tête la première dans le sable et lui continua sa course. Un rire me parvint qui le suivait et qui disparut dans le lointain.

Lorsque je me réveilla ce jour là je cru avoir pris 40 ans d'un coup. J'avais mal partout.

Je m'étais enroulée dans mon dras et avait visiblement fini la nuit par terre. Bah au moins je savais d'où me venait ma chute et les courbatures.

J'espèrais qu'Alice ne m'avait pas vue... Mais je la vie se tordre de rire un peu plus loin dans la chambre alors qu'elle s'habillait.

Elle me dit _« Allez Indianna en avant. Dépêche toi, tu n'as plus le temps de jouer au saut de l'ange si tu veux arriver à l'heure à cette première journée de cours... »_

Et c'est ainsi qu'une journée de cauchemard commença.

Aussi rouge qu'une pivoine je pris mon courage à deux main et ma trousse de touillet, des vêtements propres et une serviette, puis me dirigea vers les douches communes.

Je fermais la porte derrière moi quand devinez qui je retrouve me faisant face, un sourire moqueur sur le visage, dégoulinant de sueur aprés un footing matinal, le tee-shirt lui collant au corps. Je remarquais sa serviettes et les vêtements propres qu'il tenait à la main.

Et ma poisse légendaire fit son retour triomphant...

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Et voilà. Depuis le temps que je voulais le sortir celui là. Cette nouvelle fiction était dans ma tête depuis trop longtemps pour que je la laisse de côté. Je dois quand même vous avouer que jai eu du mal à le sortir et que je l'ai réécrit X fois. Bref, le voici enfin._

_Il vous a plu? (le prochain bientôt promis)_


End file.
